


In which two Pokemon have fluffy moments in the middle of hell and pretend it's Christmas.

by Author_Pendragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragon/pseuds/Author_Pendragon
Summary: Too much feels when I wrote this: Grovyle and Celebi kinda Flirt and he tells her about Christmas.





	In which two Pokemon have fluffy moments in the middle of hell and pretend it's Christmas.

Grovyle sighed in relief as he exited the dungeon. It was harsh on him, being filled with ice types and hail that would grind away at him and Celebi. Now that they had left the Dark Ice Mountain, things were easier. It's sister, the Vast Ice Mountain, was going to be just as tough, but for now there was a break.

Celebi was in pain and Grovyle knew it. She was the time travel Pokemon in a world without time. The fact that the Paralysis of time caused Dialga to go insane was an indicator that the more Celebi tried to use her powers, the harder it would be to hold herself together. This, combined with the physical stress created from her standoff with Dialga, meant that Celebi was probably one step away from insanity.

Grovyle assumed that Dialga was weakened from the fight with Celebi. However, soon he would be able to go to the past himself. As much as Grovyle wanted to push on, he knew they needed rest. Celebi especially. They needed some kind of hope. Something to keep them fighting. He looked out at the snow. Rather than an obstacle, it looked welcoming here. It was like a winter wonderland.

“Winter” Grovyle realized out loud.

“Winter?” Celebi asked.

“A season. I learned of it in the past. It was generally associated with a few holidays, or Holy Days, of different beliefs.”

“Why don't we have those now?”

“Since there can't be a holiday. Right now we are in the night of a quite boring, very ordinary day. And it's not going to change.”

“Can we at least pretend?” Celebi giggled.

Grovyle smirked, he got a smile out of her. He was going to give her hope if it was the last thing he did. Well, it hopeful WAS, as saving the past was the last thing he would do. “Yes, we can.”

“Tell me about one of the holidays. Which one was the most snow related and fluffy. Let's imagine it's the night of that holiday. Or right before the morning.”

Grovyle smiled back at Celebi. “Christmas, the day of giving. People would exchange gifts.” He explained. “Anything from a Berry to an Aura Ribbon.” He explained. “In fact…” he fished out a Azure Ribbon. “Take it.”

Celebi took the gift eagerly. The Ribbons resonated with the Aura of a Pokemon to make them stronger. She had a Blue Aura, as she was told by a Lucario. One of Grovyle's Parents’ friends. Eiko, his name was. Was he one of the ones who died helping Grovyle get to the Passage of Time? 

“Thank you.” Celebi told Grovyle, hugging him Grovyle pushed her aside gently, not wanting her to see his blush. Celebi laughed silently. Did he forget she was a psychic type? “Let me make you a present.” She told him.

Grovyle sighed as she ran off. “Celebi…” he smiled to himself. What was it about her that made his heart flutter? Why was… Grovyle stopped and completely lost his train of thought.

Celebi took an exotic Looplet with an Awakening Emera. The Emera would normally disappear over time. But since time didn't flow, it should presumably last forever. She cut the Looplet and reforged it into a ring. That silly lizard may think that all customs were lost, but some were still recorded down, and the look on his face would be priceless. She put it in the box and gave it to him.

Grovyle opened it and blushed, mouth gaping. “You don't know what this meant in the past.” he let out a deep breath.

Celebi just stared at him, trying to do her best coy look. “I don't?”

Grovyle nodded “Marriage. Husband and Wife…”

Celebi knew from the stories Tru had told what those meant. “I'm pretty sure those were only in the human world.” She told him. “Pokemon do it a little differently, or have you forgotten?”

Grovyle shrugged. “Probably.” He laughed softly.

Celebi hugged him. “it's nothing fancy. We'd just decide to be… You know, together. And it would be simple like that. But what do husband and wife do?”

Grovyle stared at her, eyes narrowing. “You know, don't you. Or else you wouldn't be able to contrast it with how we do it here.”

Celebi wanted to facepalm. “Take a charitable hug!” She changed the subject awkwardly.

“Don't try to inch around this conversation.” Grovyle told her, not objecting to the hug.

“I just know about weddings! Cause Tru teased me!” She blurted out.

Grovyle wanted to push the topic further but left it. No need to antagonize Celebi. No need to make her think about his feelings. Tru had probably teased her about him, knowing what Grovyle felt.

“And also that they would sleep together.” Celebi yawned overdramatically. She hugged him. “I don't even care that we aren't even involved at all.” She closed her eyes.

Grovyle wanted to die of embarrassment. She was clueless. So very very naive and clueless. She had no idea what she was even saying or doing. At the same time, another side of Grovyle forced him from doing anything. Was it the sleepy side or the side of want? Grovyle had no idea, but listened to it anyway. “I'm sure filled with the generosity.” He told himself sarcastically, which was ironic considering his current goal was to give his life. Details. Details.


End file.
